Heartbeat
by Zheyra Sky
Summary: YunJae - Yaoi - Chap 3 Update.. / Yunho perlahan duduk disofa, membuat Leeteuk yang sedang mengambil minuman dingin di pojok ruang hanya tersenyum simpul / "Jadi kau cemburu, eoh?" ujar Leeteuk dan kemudian mendudukkan dirinya disamping Yunho
1. Chapter 1

Jantungnya berdebar kencang ketika Jae Joong melihat seorang lelaki duduk didepannya.

Ia sungguh penasaran dengan lelaki itu yang dari tadi hanya fokus pada komputer di hadapannya, tak bergeming padahal waktu makan siang sudah dekat.

….

...

Enno KimLee Presents

**"Heartbeat – Chap 1"**

Main Cast : YunJae

Slight : ChunJae

Rate : T

Warn : BoyxBoy, hurt (?), friendship, alur ga beraturan

Don't Like..? Don't Read..!

If you've read, please leave a comment

It's easy, Right.

No Copas.. Okeh..

* * *

_YunJae saling memiliki.._

_YunJae saling melengkapi.._

_YunJae punya orang tua, saudara-saudara mereka, cassie, serta shipper._

**Dan cerita ini, murni milik saya!**

* * *

"Kim Jae Joong, kau duduklah di sana. Nanti akan kuberitahu apa saja pekerjaanmu setelah Direktur datang" ucap seorang lelaki yang bertemu denganku saat aku bertanya pada resepsionis di lantai bawah dan mengantarkanku ke lantai empat ini.

Aku mengikuti arah tangannya yang menunjuk pada sebuah meja dan kursi yang ternyata hanya berjarak tiga meja dari tempatku berdiri. Setelah memberitahu tempat dudukku, lelaki itu berjalan menuju ruangannya.

"Kau karyawan baru?" Lelaki bersuara husky bertanya saat aku melewati meja kerjanya.

"Ahh nee~ Aku karyawan baru disini. Mohon bantuannya" jawabku seraya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalaku.

Lelaki itu berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Aku Park Yoochun. Kau?" Ujarnya setelah uluran tangannya kusambut.

"Aku Kim Jae Joong, Yoochun hyung" ucapku.

"Hyung? Apakah aku terlihat tua ya? Umurku baru 24 tahun loh, Jae" jawabnya sambil merapihkan tatanan rambutnya.

Aku terkekeh melihat lelaki di depanku ini. 'Baru 24 tahun tapi seperti 27 tahun dan kelakuannya seperti anak belasan tahun' pikirku.

"Hey~ kenapa kau tertawa huh? 24 tahun itu masih mudakan, belum tua" ujarnya ketika melihatku terkekeh dan aku hanya menggelengkan kepala.

Ruangan yang tadinya hanya terisi 5 orang, kini sudah mulai ramai. Akupun mendudukkan diriku yang ternyata di sebelah meja kerja Yoochun. Menunggu Leeteuk hyung -nama Direktur yang diberitahu oleh Yoochun- dating

* * *

Hari pertamaku bekerja sangat menyenangkan. Pekerjaanku pun tak terlalu membingungkan. Ternyata para pekerja disini sebagian besar berumur di bawah 30 tahunan, hanya beberapa yang sudah menikah dan mempunyai anak. Aku mengetahui itu dari pembicaraan kami saat makan siang tadi.

Aku membaringkan tubuhku di ranjang dan menatap langit-langit kamar. "Terima kasih, Tuhan. Terima kasih dengan berkatmu" ucapku kemudian menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah membersihkan diri, akupun menuju meja makan dan duduk disana. "Kenapa sepi sekali ya?" Gumamku lirih. Seketika, mataku melebar ketika melihat sebuah catatan kecil yang tertempel di tempat sendok dan garpu.

"Hari ini umma dan appa mengunjungi halmoni di Busan, ia sedang sakit. Kau baik-baiklah di rumah. Jangan membawa teman wanitamu selama kami tak ada. Makanlah sup rumput laut ini dan selamat atas pekerjaan barumu"

"Teman wanita? Ya! Yang benar saja umma." Ujarku dan mulai memakan sup rumput laut dan daging asap serta telur gulung dan nasi putih yang tersedia diatas meja makan.

* * *

Jantungnya berdebar kencang ketika Jae Joong melihat seorang lelaki duduk didepannya. Sudah seminggu ia bekerja di kantor ini, tapi baru hari ini melihat lelaki itu. Lelaki dengan tatapan tajam dan bibir berbentuk hati, serta hidung mancungnya. Sepertinya karyawan yang lain sedang sibuk, sehingga ada seseorang yang datang dan duduk di hadapannya mereka hiraukan.

Jae Joong mencuri pandang ke arah lelaki di depannya. Ia sungguh penasaran dengan lelaki itu yang dari tadi hanya fokus pada komputer di hadapannya, tak bergeming padahal waktu makan siang sudah dekat.

Jae Joong lagi-lagi mencuri pandang kearah lelaki di depannya. Seketika ia terperangah melihat lelaki yang baru beberapa jam yang lalu datang, kini sudah membereskan mejanya dan memasukkan barangnya kedalam tas dan bergegas keluar. Jae Joong hanya bisa memandang kepergian lelaki itu. "Apa-apaan lelaki itu" gumamnya lirih.

"Tak usah heran begitu, Jae hyung. Aku melihatmu yang menatapnya dari tadi. Namanya Yunho dan ia seorang IT disini. Ia tak seperti kita yang datang tiap hari, ia hanya datang jika Leeteuk hyung memanggilnya" jelas Yoochun saat mendengar gumaman Jae Joong dan tentu saja dengan embel-embel hyung karna Yoochun tahu bahwa Jae Joong dua tahun lebih tua darinya.

Jae Joong tersenyum kikuk. Ternyata tingkahnya dari tadi terlihat oleh Yoochun. Ia menggeser kursinya dan mendekat pada Yoochun. "Mengapa hanya datang jika di panggil? Bukankah seharusnya ia standby disini?"

Yoochun memajukan kursi dan menumpu tangannya di meja, lalu memalingkan wajahnya kearah Jae Joong disampingnya. "Yunho hyung memang seperti itu. Ia hanya datang untuk mengecek dan yaa kau lihat saja nanti" ujar Yoochun kemudian memundurkan kursinya dan keluar ruangan.

* * *

**..Dua bulan kemudian..**

Jae Joong sedang membalas email dari rekannya ketika tiba-tiba layar di depannya menghitam -mati-. Ia menoleh kearah Yoochun yang sedang menelepon dan melihat komputernya yang tetap menyala. Ia memundurkan kursinya dan menggesernya agar mendekat pada Yoochun kemudian mencolek bahunya yang membuatnya menoleh.

"Ada apa Jae hyung?" Tanya Yoochun ketika ia menjauhkan teleponnya sejenak.

"Komputerku tiba-tiba mati saat sedang menulis email. Bisa aku meminjam komputermu sebentar? Aku harus memberi kabar pada cabang kita di JeJu" jelas Jae Joong.

"Silahkan saja. Aku juga akan keluar setelah ini. Jadi kau bisa memakainya cukup lama" ujar Yoochun kemudian bangun dari kursinya dan pindah sambungan telepon ke meja Jae Joong.

Jae Joong menatap sekitarnya, hanya ada lima orang diruang itu termasuk dirinya dan Yoochun. Jangan heran dengan keadaan sekarang. Ini adalah hari sabtu dan tak semua karyawan datang. 'Jadi nanti hanya tinggal kami berempat?' Pikir Jae Joong.

**50 menit kemudian..**

Jae Joong sedang membalas chat ketika ia menghirup aroma segar mint yang membuatnya menoleh. "Ehh, kau mengagetkanku Yunho-ah" ujar Jae Joong ketika ia melihat Yunho sedang berdiri di belakang kursinya.

"Mengapa tak memberitahuku jika komputermu mati tiba-tiba?" Tanya Yunho langsung pada Jae Joong yang kembali mengetik sesuatu diatas keyboard itu.

"Bukankah kau sedang mengecek sistem di komputer inti di ruang Leeteuk sajangnim? Aku bisa memakai komputer Yoochun dahulu, kebetulan ia sedang keluar" jawab Jae Joong.

Yunho perlahan menarik kursi di tempat Jae Joong dan duduk disana. Ia menoleh sebentar dan kemudian menundukkan tubuhnya, mengecek kabel-kabel yang tersambung.

Yunho segera menyandarkan tubuhnya ketika ia selesai memeriksa kabel dan mencoba menyalahkan komputer itu. "Hard disknya eror. Aku akan memperbaikinya nanti. Kau pakai saja komputer Yoochun dulu, ia tak akan kembali kekantor hari ini" jelas Yunho dan hanya dibalas gumaman oleh Jae Joong.

Bukan. Jae Joong bukan mengacuhkannya. Yunho sangat tahu itu. Mereka -YunJae- memang seperti itu dan mereka nyaman-nyaman saja. Tak ada yang mengeluh dengan hubungan yang 'dingin' itu.

Jae Joong duduk dengan tenang saat ini, tapi tidak dengan debaran jantungnya. Jantungnya suka berdebar tak karuan jika ia tak sengaja bertatapan dengan Yunho. Nah.. Apa lagi sekarang? Ia berada dekat dengannya dan dapat mencium jelas aroma tubuh Yunho!

'Tenang Jae. Tenang. Kau tak boleh mempermalukan dirimu.' Pikir Jae Joong.

Jangan bingung tentang Yunho yang tiba-tiba berdiri di belakang Jae Joong. Tadi setelah Yoochun keluar ruangan, ia memberitahu Yunho bahwa komputer Jae Joong tiba-tiba mati dan mengabarkan jika hari ini akan tugas diluar dan tak akan kembali ke kantor.

* * *

Ruangan itu terlihat sepi ketika Jae Joong datang. Ia hanya menemukan Yunho yang berada didalam ruangan boss nya yang terlihat karna pintu tak tertutup.

Jae Joong memencet tombol power untuk menyalahkan komputernya dan ia duduk tanpa melepas sweeter putihnya. Kini sudah memasuki bulan februari, musim semi dengan angin musim dingin berhembus menemani paginya.

Jae Joong menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi dan memejamkan sejenak matanya. Ia merasa sangat mengantuk, padahal semalam ia tidur cukup, delapan jam. Tanpa mengetahui bahwa seseorang memperhatikannya dari balik pintu.

Yunho.

Yaa, Yunholah yang memperhatikan Jae Joong. Ia menatap wajah damai Jae Joong yang terlelap. 'Benarkah ia tidur?' Pikir Yunho.

Penasaran, dengan langkah perlahan, Yunho menghampiri Jae Joong dan berdiri disampingnya. Memandang Jae Joong dari dekat tanpa mengetahui bahwa Jae Joong sedang berusaha keras untuk tetap memejamkan matanya, pura-pura tidur. Ia memang mengantuk dan ingin tidur sebentar, toh jam kerja baru akan mulai tiga puluh menit lagi. Tapi niatnya tak terwujud ketika aroma khas Jung Yunho tercium olehnya.

'Jung Yunho, pergilah' doa Jae Joong karna kini jantungnya berdebar-debar.

Yunho dan Jae Joong memang jarang terlibat percakapan. Mereka hanya berbicara seperlunya saja. Tapi hari ini Jae Joong mengumpat dalam hati dengan Yunho yang mendekatinya.

Tidak! Jae Joong tak tahan dengan situasi seperti ini. Ini sangat aneh dan membuatnya tak nyaman. Perlahan, Jae Joong membuka matanya dan menemukan Yunho berdiri disampingnya.

'Oh Tuhan~ ini tak baik untuk jantungku' keluh Jae Joong saat menyadari Yunho menatapnya dengan lembut.

"Jika kau mengantuk, istirahtlah sejenak diruang Leeteuk hyung. Ia hari ini datang siang" ujar Yunho ketika dilihatnya Jae Joong sudah membuka matanya dan duduk tegak.

"Tidak. Aku ke kamar mandi saja dulu untuk mencuci muka lalu memesan kopi. Masih ada waktu sebelum jam kantor bukan? Kau mau kopi?" Ujar Jae Joong ketika ia beranjak dari duduknya dan menatap jam di dinding.

"Suruh saja bibi Hwang membuatkanmu kopi"

Jae Joong menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku beli saja. Kau mau tidak?" dan Yunho hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Nah.. Aneh bukan tingkah keduanya? Mereka memang seperti itu dan Yoochun lah yang sangat tak mengerti. Ia sudah berkali-kali bertanya pada keduanya dan mendapat jawaban yang sama.

"Memangnya kami kenapa?" Jawab keduanya dilain waktu dan tempat pada Yoochun.

* * *

Jae Joong saat ini sedang duduk di kantin kantornya. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi dan memegang secup kopi panas dan sesekali meniupnya lalu meminumnya perlahan.

...

_Ruangan itu sepi. Hanya ada Yunho dan Jae Joong. Saat ini mereka berada dalam ruangan yang terkunci._

_"Kenapa tak membangunkanku jika sudah malam seperti ini huh?"_

_"Kau terlihat lelah. Aku tak tega membangunkanmu"_

_"Ya. Tak tega membangunkanku dan malah membuat kita terkurung diruang ini. Masa aku harus tidur disofa? Badanku bisa sakit semua, Yunho-ah"_

_"Jae. Tenanglah. Tak usah panik seperti itu. Aku sudah menelpon Leeteuk hyung agar mengirimkan orang untuk mengeluarkan kita dari sini"_

_"Ya. Kau sudah mengatakan itu sejak satu jam yang lalu. Kau menyebalkan"_

_"Aku menghawatirkan keadaanmu. Kau bilang tadi sakit kepala tapi tak mau minum obat, jadi kusuruh istirahat saja. Apa kau tak bisa melihat perhatian yang kuberikan selama ini huh?"_

_Ucapan Yunho membuat Jae Joong terdiam. Baru kali ini mereka berbicara panjang dan tak menyangkut pekerjaan. Tapi malah membuat Jae Joong tak tahu harus menjawab apa._

_"Apa harus kukatakan? Apa kau tak bisa melihat dan merasakannya? Aku menyukaimu entah sejak kapan"_

...

Jae Joong menghela nafas ketika mengingat mimpinya semalam.

Ahh jadi ini sebabnya kau merasa masih mengantuk huh Kim Jae Joong? Dan mau melanjutkan mimpi itu eoh? Tsk~

* * *

Yunho sedang duduk dimejanya ketika Jae Joong menyodorkan cappucinno hangatnya. Jika Jae Joong memang meminum kopi, lain halnya dengan Yunho. Kopi yang dimaksud adalah bukan murni kopi tapi sudah diolah sedemikian rupa.

"Terima kasih" ucap Yunho saat ia mengambil cappucino itu dan menatap mata bulat nan bening itu.

"Hmm" hanya gumaman yang diberikan Jae Joong dan ia berjalan menuju mejanya dan memulai pekerjaannya.

'Ada apa dengannya?' Pikir Yunho.

Tak terasa hari sudah siang ketika Jae Joong mendapat email dari kepala divisinya.

"Tanggal 10 Maret nanti, kita akan melakukan tukar hadiah. Semua karyawan wajib menyiapkan hadiah itu yang dibungkus dengan kertas putih. Budget hadiah 20.000 won. Tak boleh makanan dan minuman"

Jae Joong segera melihat kalender. Ia menghela nafas ketika melihat masih ada waktu dua minggu untuk mencari hadiah itu. Kemudian ia menoleh ke Yoochun "Kau ingin membeli apa untuk tukar hadiah nanti, Chun?" Tanya Jaw Joong.

"Aku belum tahu, hyung. Lagi pula, kita akan mengambil kertas dahulu untuk menentukan hadiah apa yang akan kita beli untuk orang itu"

"Orang itu?"

"Nee~ kita akan mengambil sebuah kertas yang berisi nama seseorang yang bekerja disini"

"Mwo? Lalu kita akan memberikannya langsung?" Tanya Jae Joong dengan sedikit kaget.

"Ya. Seperti tahun kemarin. Dan kita tak boleh memberitahu nama seseorang itu. Jika kau tak kenal dengan orang itu, kau harus mencari tahunya sendiri dan kita mengumpulkannya. Tidak memberikannya secara langsung" jelas Yoochun membuat Jae Joong melebarkan matanya.

"Jadi bukan per lantai? Semoga aku mendapat nama orang yang kukenal" ujar Jae Joong sedikit lega mendengar kata dikumpulkan dan kembali bekerja.

...  
...

"Ambillah" sebuah wadah bening disodorkan pada Jae Joong oleh suara husky.

"Ya! Kau mengagetkanku, Chun. Apa ini?" Ujar Jae Joong dan bertanya ketika melihat Yoochun membawa wadah dan menyodorkan padanya.

"Seperti yang kubilang kemarin. Kertas dengan nama seseorang yang akan kau berikan hadiah"

Jae Joong memasukkan tangannya sambil berdoa semoga ia mengenal orangnya. Ia mengambil gulungan kecil kertas itu dan perlahan membukanya.

**Y** adalah huruf awal yang ia lihat saat membuka kertas itu.

**U** huruf keduanya dan membuat Jae Joong semakin penasaran.

**N** dan **H** membuat debaran jantung Jae Joong makin tak karuan.

'Tenang Jae.. Bukan hanya nama Yunho di kantor ini, masih ada Yunhwa anak lantai tiga. Yunhye anak lantai satu.'

Dan huruf terakhir ternyata adalah..**. O**.

Voila~ doanya terkabul. Sebuah nama yang ia kenal dan tentu saja yang membuat jantungnya selalu berdetak cepat.

**"YUNHO?** Oh Tuhan~" Jae Joong menghela nafas dan melipat kembali kertas itu lalu memasukkannya kesaku celananya.

**..to be continued..**

* * *

**a/n :**

**Jae Joong-ah… Chukkaeee **

**Chukkae untuk Rilisnya Full MV Jae Joong - Mine**

**It's so Dark, but cool, humm~**

Kalian sudah pada lihat kan?

Karna daku ga bisa bikin ff yang berGenre Fantasi (padahal mau bangat bikin JJ jadi vamp!), jadi daku bikin dengan tema ini sajalah, kkk~

Semoga ff ini tidak mengecewakan.

**Gimme Your Review...?**


	2. Chapter 2

_Previous chap : _

_Voila~ doanya terkabul. Sebuah nama yang ia kenal dan tentu saja yang membuat jantungnya selalu berdetak cepat._

_"__YUNHO?__ Oh Tuhan~" Jae Joong menghela nafas dan melipat kembali kertas itu lalu memasukkannya kesaku celananya._

…

…

Enno KimLee Presents

**"Heartbeat – Chap 2"**

Main Cast : YunJae

Slight : ChunJae, YooMin

Rate : T

Warn : BoyxBoy, hurt (?), friendship, alur ga beraturan, Typo

Don't Like..? Don't Read..!

If you've read, please leave a comment

It's easy, Right.

No Copas.. Okeh..

* * *

YunJae saling memiliki..

YunJae saling melengkapi..

YunJae punya orang tua, saudara-saudara mereka, cassie, serta shipper.

Dan cerita ini, murni milik saya!

* * *

Tak terasa bulan Maret sudah menyapa dan Jae Joong masih belum membeli hadiah untuk Yunho. Beruntung hari ini pekerjaannya tak terlalu banyak, jadi setelah pulang kantor nanti, ia berniat ke Mall untuk mencari dan membeli hadiah itu.

"Yoochun-ah, kau sudah beli hadiahnya? Apa yang kau beli?" Tanya Jae Joong ketika ia melihat Yoochun tenang-tenang saja padahal tinggal sembilan hari lagi.

"Aku sudah menemukannya tapi belum membelinya. Barangnya baru terpajang tadi ketika aku melintas pertokoan itu"

"Ya! Cepat beli sebelum dibeli orang"

"Kau sendiri. Apakah sudah membelinya?"

"Aku baru ingin mencarinya sore ini. Aku bingung"

"Yunho hyung~ kau pergi bersama Jae Joong hyung saja. Ia juga ingin mencari hadiah itu" ujar Yoochun saat Yunho baru saja duduk di tempatnya. Ia ingat bahwa Yunho juga belum membeli hadiah untuk tanggal 10 nanti.

Perkataan Yoochun membuat Jae Joong menatapnya tajam tapi tak dihiraukan olehnya. "Bagaimana Yunho hyung?" Tanya Yoochun lagi.

"Sepertinya Jae Joong tak mau" ujar Yunho yang melihat tatapan Jae Joong ke Yoochun dan membuat Jae Joong menoleh kearahnya.

"Bukan tidak mau. Kau akan bosan jika mencari bersamaku. Tak mudah menemukan yang kuinginkan"

"Hadiah itu bukan untukmu hyung. Untuk orang lain" ujar Yoochun.

"Jadi kau mau kan pergi bersama Yunho hyung?" Lanjut Yoochun.

"Baiklah. Kau bisa pulang duluan jika sudah bosan nanti" ujar Jae Joong akhirnya membuat Yunho menarik sudut bibirnya tanpa diketahui siapapun.

* * *

Jae Joong sedang berdiri di sebuah stand yang menjual bermacam-macam boneka ketika Yunho keluar dari toko sepatu. Yunho menghampiri Jae Joong dan menepuk pelan bahunya.

"Kau ingin membeli boneka? Kau mendapat nama seorang wanita huh?" Tanya Yunho dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kau kenapa sih?" Tanya Jae Joong ketika melihat raut wajah Yunho yang, err marah? Kesal? Jae Joong tak tahu.

"Ini sudah dua jam dan kau belum membeli apa-apa" ucap Yunho ketika beberapa waktu mereka terdiam sambil berdiri.

"Aku bingung. Aku tak tahu apa barang yang cocok untuknya."

"Wanita?"

"Pria"

"Siapa?"

"Huh?"

"Lupakan. Kenapa bingung? Kau bisa membelikannya ikat pinggang. Kemeja. Sepatu. Parfum. Jaket"

"Kau mengharapkan apa untuk hadiahmu nanti, Yunho-ah?" tanya Jae Joong.

"Aku tak ingin apa-apa. Tapi akan kuterima dengan senang hati apa saja yang kudapat nanti" jawab Yunho dengan santai.

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Yunho segera menarik tangan Jae Joong dan membawanya masuk ke toko boneka itu. Jae Joong tampak senang ketika akhirnya ia bisa membeli gantungan ponsel gajah setelah berdebat dengan Yunho.

Berdebat dengan Yunho? Ya. Mereka berdebat tentang barang apa yang sebaiknya dibeli Jae Joong (berupa gajah).

Setelah lima belas menit, Yunho berhasil membuat Jae Joong berkata 'baiklah' dengan memperlihatkan gantungan ponsel gajah yang lucu itu.

Nah.. Benarkan jika hubungan mereka itu aneh. Mereka bisa larut dalam dunianya jika mereka mau. Dan bisa saling acuh.

"Jadi kau membeli hadiah apa untuk seseorang itu, Yun?"

"Membeli sesuatu yang akan membuatnya terlihat 'cantik' dan menawan"

Ucapan Yunho membuat senyum Jae Joong memudar seketika. _"Ia straight? Secantik apa wanita itu? Ahh bodoh kau Jae. Kau berharap terlalu jauh_" pikir Jae Joong.

Yunho yang melihat Jae Joong terdiam jadi merasa bersalah. "Hey~ kau kenapa eoh?" Ujarnya membuat Jae Joong kembali ke alam nyata.

"Ahh~ sebaiknya kita pulang saja. Aku belum menemukan yang cocok untuknya" ujar Jae Joong dan berjalan keluar toko.

"Ya! Isshh. Apa aku salah bicara?" Ujar Yunho kemudian menyusul Jae Joong.

Oh Kim Jae Joong..

Mulai merasakan sesuatu pada Jung Yunho hmm?

* * *

Yoochun sedang berada di meja kerja Changmin dilantai tiga saat ia melihat Jae Joong menaiki tangga dengan wajah lesu. Ia beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri Jae Joong yang akan menaiki tangga lantai empat.

"Jae hyung! Tunggu~" panggil Yoochun membuat Jae Joong menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ung.. Ada apa Yoochun-ah?" Ujar Jae Joong ketika Yoochun berada dihadapannya.

"Kau tampak lesu sekali.. Memang pergi dengan Yunho hyung sampai jam berapa huh?" Goda Yoochun pada Jae Joong.

Jae Joong memutar kedua bola matanya menanggapi omongan Yoochun. Ia mengusap wajahnya dan menghela nafas. "Kami hanya pergi sekitar dua jam. Dia sudah membeli hadiahnya, sedangkan aku belum. Aku masih mencari, Chun" ujar Jae Joong.

Yoochun menganggukkan kepalanya "Jelas saja sudah membelinya, dia pergi bersama orangnya. Akan sangat mudah kan" gumam Yoochun lirih.

"Apa? Kau bicara apa, Chun?" Tanya Jae Joong ketika ia mendengar gumaman Yoochun.

Yoochun tersenyum kikuk. '_Apakah ia mendengar apa yang kukatakan tadi? Aigoo~ bisa di ceramahi Yunho hyung nanti_' pikir Yoochun.

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya teringat sesuatu" jawab Yoochun akhirnya.

"Yasudah, aku naik dulu" ujar Jae Joong dan kembali menaiki tangga.

Yoochun kembali kemeja Changmin setelah ia berbicara dengan Jae Joong. "Tak salahkan jika hyungmu memilihnya, Minnie-ah?" Tanya Yoochun pada Changmin yang kini sedang memakan sarapannya.

"hmm.."

Changmin tak menjawab. Ia hanya bergumam, ia masih tetap fokus pada makanannya. Nasi goreng kimchi. Dan membuat Yoochun menghela nafasnya lalu membiarkan Changmin makan dengan tenang tanpa ocehannya jika tak mau Changmin marah padanya.

* * *

Jae Joong baru saja selesai meletakkan kartu absennya ketika bel di mesin absen berbunyi. Ia segera duduk di tempatnya dan meletakkan tasnya. "Hampir saja aku terlambat. Ishh~ gara-gara si jidat lebar itu" umpatnya.

Setelah selesai merapihkan barang-barangnya, Jae Joong kemudian menyalahkan komputernya. Ia bermaksud melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang kemarin belum selesai. Tapi sebelumnya ia menatap meja kerja kosong didepannya. "Kemana dia?" Pikir Jae Joong.

Jae Joong masih fokus pada layar komputer didepannya ketika Yoochun duduk di tempatnya. "Serius sekali. Apakah hari ini banyak pembayaran?" Tanya Yoochun saat Jae Joong tak menyapanya seperti biasa.

"Lumayan banyak. Aku sedang mengecek email dan ternyata banyak refund" jawab Jae Joong.

Yoochun hanya ber Ohh ria mendengar jawaban Jae Joong. Ia tahu bahwa jika Jae Joong sedang fokus, maka ia tak suka diganggu.

..Tiga jam kemudian..

Jae Joong memejamkan matanya sejenak ketika ia merasakan perutnya sakit. Ia melihat jam dan langsung menoleh. "Kenapa tak bilang jika sudah saatnya makan siang? Pantas saja perutku terasa sakit, aku tak sempat sarapan tadi" ujar Jae Joong.

Yoochun hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Kau terlalu sibuk. Aku takut mengganggumu hyung" jawab Yoochun saat jae Joong menatapnya sambil memeluk perutnya,

"Ya! Jika waktu makan, kau harus mengingatkanku" ujar Jae Joong dan kemudian membuka tasnya.

Jae Joong mengeluarkan kotak makanan yang di bungkus kain merah dan membukanya, lalu beranjak ke pantry. Sup daging sapi campur lobak yang bening, telur kukus, acar mentimun dan nasi putih. Bekal makan yang disiapkan Umma Kim untuk Jae Joong yang tak sempat sarapan.

Umma Kim selalu senang saat makanannya dihabiskan Jae Joong. Lagi pula, selama ini Jae Joong tak pernah memilih makanan dan masakan ummanya memang sangatlah enak.

"Supnya harum, Jae hyung" ujar Yoochun ketika Jae Joong meletakkan sup yang telah dihangatkan dimejanya.

"Kau mau? Ambillah sendok dan mangkuk dipantry" ujar Jae Joong yang sedang meniup sup di sendoknya.

Yoochun menggeser kursinya mendekati Jae Joong. "Malas hyung. Suapi saja aku" ujar Yoochun sambil membuka mulutnya saat Jae Joong kembali mengambil sup dagingnya.

"Jangan seperti anak kecil. Ambil sendokmu sendiri jika mau. Jangan mengganggu makanku" ujar Jae Joong kemudian memasukkan sup kedalam mulutnya.

"Harum sekali.." Suara baritone rendah membuat Jae Joong menoleh dan membiarkan sendok masih berada dimulutnya.

"Kau mau? Ambil sendok dan kita makan bersama" ajak Jae Joong ketika ia meletakan sendoknya dipiring nasi pada Yunho, pemilik suara baritone telah berada dimejanya dan duduk dihadapan Jae Joong.

Yunho tak menanggapi perkataan Jae Joong, sekarang ia malah mengikuti ulah Yoochun. Membuka mulutnya dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke Jae Joong saat ia menyendok sup daging itu lagi.

Jae Joong yang melihat tingkah Yunho hanya memutar bola matanya, membuat Yoochun terkekeh dan terdiam seketika saat Jae Joong ternyata menyuapkan sup itu pada Yunho.

Oh Kim Jae Joong!

Pilih kasih eoh?

Poor Yoochun.

**..To be continued..**

* * *

**Thanks to : **

**Himawari Ezuki ::** puk2 Hima, jgn sweet drop lagi nee. Ini udah di lanjut.

**cassieyunjae ::** Yunho misterius? Ada critanya itu #ehh YunJae is a fate

**hyena ::** MV Mine bikin senyum gaje.. JJ keren bgt disitu, ga sia2 Syut 60 jam. Ini udah update yaaa

**BooFishy ::** FF yg Jae ny cool n super keren? Hmm.. nanti akan kucoba buat, tapi ga janji ya

**irengiovanny ::** cie.. Mommy doanya terkabul, dpt nama org yang dikenal

**desi2121 ::** Kadonya masih rahasia.. Min udah muncul nih, walo slight. Junsu belum muncul

**LawRuuLiet ::** Suka ma ff ini? Ahh gumawoyo.. Typo selalu mengikutiku #plak ini udah lanjut yah

**KokkiBear ::** Typo oh typo. Akan lebih diperhatikan. YooSu? Daku bikinnya YooMin ^^

* * *

Chap 2 update~

Mengecewakan kah? Pendek kah? Banyak typo kah?

Silahkan klik kolom Review untuk kritik, saran dkk ^^

Sudah lihat MV TVXQ yang In Our Time?

Seandainya mereka (JaeYooSu), berada disana dengan konsep seperti itu, MV nya akan lebih sempurna #sobs

Yosh.. sekian cuap-cuap dariku.

**Gimme your review...?**


	3. Chapter 3

_Previous Chap :_

_"Kau mau? Ambil sendok dan kita makan bersama" ajak Jae Joong ketika ia meletakan sendoknya dipiring nasi pada Yunho, pemilik suara baritone telah berada dimejanya dan duduk dihadapan Jae Joong._

_Yunho tak menanggapi perkataan Jae Joong, sekarang ia malah mengikuti ulah Yoochun. Membuka mulutnya dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke Jae Joong saat ia menyendok sup daging itu lagi._

_Jae Joong yang melihat tingkah Yunho hanya memutar bola matanya, membuat Yoochun terkekeh dan terdiam seketika saat Jae Joong ternyata menyuapkan sup itu pada Yunho._

_Oh Kim Jae Joong!_

_Pilih kasih eoh?_

_Poor Yoochun._

...

...

Enno KimLee Presents

**"Heartbeat – Chap 3"**

Main Cast : YunJae

Slight : YooMin, Leeteuk

Rate : T

Warn : BoyxBoy, hurt (?), friendship, alur ga beraturan

Don't Like..? Don't Read..!

If you've read, please leave a comment

It's easy, Right.

No Copas.. Okeh..

* * *

YunJae saling memiliki..

YunJae saling melengkapi..

YunJae punya orang tua, saudara-saudara mereka, cassie, serta shipper.

Dan cerita ini, murni milik saya!

* * *

Mata bulat itu menampilkan pancaran ceria saat ia mendapat ide untuk apa yang akan diberikan pada Yunho sembilan hari lagi. Saat ini ia tengah membaca majalah edisi natal tahun lalu dan melihat betapa bagusnya motif sepasang sarung tangan yang tercetak disana.

Dengan mantap, JaeJoong memutuskan akan membuatkan Yunho sepasang sarung tangan untuk hadiah tanggal sepuluh nanti. 'Hanya tersisa sembilan hari, ahh tidak, delapan hari karna harus dikumpulkan sehari sebelumnya. Apakah akan selesai dalam waktu singkat?' pikir JaeJoong.

"Jae hyung~ Leeteuk Sajangnim memanggilmu keruangannya" ujar suara tenor, membuat JaeJoong tersentak dari pemikirannya.

"Ada apa Changmin-ah?" tanya JaeJoong pada pemilik suara tenor itu.

"Entahlah~ setelah ia selesai berbicara denganku, ia menyuruhku memanggilmu" jawab Changmin lalu berjalan kearah pintu, kembali menuju meja kerjanya dilantai tiga.

"Cepatlah Jae hyung, mungkin ada sesuatu yang penting yang ingin dibicarakan oleh Leeteuk Sajangnim" ujar Yoochun yang melihat JaeJoong tak juga beranjak dari duduknya.

JaeJoong menghela nafasnya dan mengambil gelas di samping komputernya. Ia meminum air putih di gelas itu lalu kembali meletakkannya. Ia lalu berdiri dan berjalan kearah ruangan bosnya.

Tok.. Tok..

JaeJoong mengetuk pintu ruangan Leeteuk dan terdengar suara yang menyuruhnya langsung masuk. "Selamat siang Leeteuk sajangnim" ucap JaeJoong seraya membungkukkan badannya setelah ia berdiri di hadapan Leeteuk yang duduk di sofa yang ada diruangannya.

"Duduklah Jae-ah" ujar Leeteuk dan dituruti JaeJoong.

* * *

Sekeluarnya Jae Joong dari ruangan Leeteuk, ia segera turun ke lantai tiga, ketempat Chagmin. Dan ternyata Changmin bersama Yoochun sedang membuat desain untuk tampilan iklan periode minggu depan.

Jae Joong mendudukkan dirinya disamping Yoochun dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi. "Kau kenapa Jae _hyung_?" tanya Changmin yang melihat raut wajah Jae Joong tak seperti biasanya.

Jae Joong mendesah dan kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan, menumpu dagunya dengan lengan yang bertumpu pada lututnya. "Leeteuk sajangnim menyuruhku mengikuti pameran minggu depan di Daerah Busan" jelas Jae Joong.

"Bukankah itu tak masalah huh? Sekali-kali kau memang harus menghadiri pameran. Tidak hanya menawarkan dari balik layar komputer dan telponmu saja. Kau harus terjun langsung dengan target pasar" ujar Yoochun kali ini.

Changmin menyenggol lengan Yoochun yang sedang memegang mouse dan membuat Yoochun menoleh padanya. "_Waeyo_ Min-ah?" tanya Yoochun.

Changmin menggerakan kedua bola matanya mengarah pada Jae Joong. Memberitahu pada namja berjidat sedikit lebar untuk mengikuti pergerakan bola matanya. Dan Yoochun menghentikan pekerjaanya sejenak untuk menggeser kursinya mendekat pada Jae Joong yang sepertinya tak mendengar ucapannya tadi.

"Aku tahu itu tak masalah untukmu, hyung. Lalu apa yang jadi masalahnya kini huh?" tanya Yoochun sambil menyenggol bahu Jae Joong dan membuatnya kembali sadar dari lamunanya.

Yoochun sangat tahu bahwa Jae Joong memang tak akan mempermasalahkan tentang tugasnya dipameran, karena Jae Joong pernah berkata ingin datang dan melihat bagaimana acara itu berlangsung.

"Aku mendapat jadwal hari sabtu nanti, sedangkan niatnya hari sabtu aku ingin off. Aku sedang membuat sesuatu dirumah" jelas Jae Joong.

"Membuat apa, Jae hyung?" tanya Changmin penasaran.

"Sesuatu untuk seseorang, dan waktuku tak banyak. Aku takut tak akan sele-..

"Jadi kau lebih mementingkan urusan pribadimu dari pada urusan kantor huh? Kau tahu bahwa akhir-akhir ini penjualan kita sedang tinggi kan, jadi kita butuh tambahan tenaga" ujar namja bersuara bass rendah, mengakibatkan mereka yang berada disana langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara..

"Yunho hyung, kapan kau datang eoh?" tanya Changmin pada Yunho yang ternyata pemilik suara.

Yunho berdeham dan berjalan mendekat ke mereka, karna saat ini ia bersandar pada lemari yang tak jauh dari tempat kerja Changmin.

"Sejak Jae Joong bilang ingin off hanya karna sedang membuat sesuatu dirumah untuk seseorang. Apakah kau menyiapkan untuk kencan dengan wanitamu?" tanya Yunho dengan nada dan ekspresi yang dingin

"Laporlah jika kau tak bisa datang hari sabtu nanti, jangan membuat orang mengharap kedatanganmu tapi kau tak datang" lanjut Yunho dan segera beranjak dari sana, menuju ruang kerjanya, lantai empat.

**..Flashback..**

"Jae Joong-ah.. Apakah kau mau membantuku dalam pameran kali ini? Bukankah lebih baik jika kau bertemu dengan klien secara langsung?"

"Tapi saya belum pernah mengikuti pameran, sajangnim. Bagaimana jika saya malah merepotkan?"

"Kau tenang saja. Aku akan mencarikanmu partner kerja agar kau tidak bingung disana"

"Baiklah.. Jam berapa saya harus ke pameran, sajangnim?"

"Kau datang dulu kekantor, baru setelah itu menuju tempat pameran. Lebih baik berangkat bersama dengan temanmu dari sini dibanding pergi terpisah"

"Baiklah.. Saya tunggu dengan siapa saya kepameran. Saya permisi, sajangnim"

..**Flashback Off..**

* * *

Yunho meletakkan tas kerjanya di meja dan langsung masuk keruangan Leeteuk tanpa mengetuk pintu. Beruntung lantai empat kini hanya ada Choi Seung Hyun diseberang ruangan Leeteuk. Ia tak bisa mendengar apakah Yunho sudah mengetuk pintu atau belum, karna jarak mejanya dengan ruangan sajangnimnya cukup jauh.

"Teukie_ hyung_, batalkan saja Kim Jae Joong sebagai partnerku diacara pameran sabtu nanti" ujar Yunho langsung tanpa menyapanya.

"Ada apa Yunho-ah? Tadi ia menyetujuinya dan ia bertanya siapa partnernya tapi belum kuberitahu"

Yunho perlahan duduk disofa, membuat Leeteuk yang sedang mengambil minuman dingin di pojok ruang hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Jangan tersenyum seperti itu, _hyung_. Atau aku tak akan mau mengambil alih pekerjaan ini" ujar Yunho.

Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Yunho yang seperti ini. "Lakukan saja~ Aku tinggal menghubungi Jung ahjussi di Jepang sana.

Ucapan Leeteuk membuat Yunho menoleh padanya dan berdecih. "Suka sekali mengadu pada Appa. Aku saja yang anaknya tak pernah mengadu"

Mendengar jawaban sang sepupu, Leeteuk pun tak bisa menahan tawanya, membuat Yunho semakin merasa kesal.

Ohh.. Park Jung Soo nama asli Leeteuk, memang sangat senang menggoda seorang Jung Yunho, karna Jung Yunho selau bersikap dingin jika sudah keluar dari ruangannya ini.

Ahh~ Sepertinya author belum memberitahu bahwa alasan jam kerja Jung Yunho dan yang lainnya berbeda adalah karna Jung Yunho sebenarnya anak pemilik perusahaan ini. Bukan Leeteuk.

Leeteuk hanya sepupu Yunho yang dimintai tolong untuk mengurus perusahaan ini oleh Mr. Jung, _ahjussinya_ selama Yunho belum menyelesaikan kuliah S2 nya.

* * *

"Beritahu padaku mengapa kau bertingkah seperti ini ketika baru sampai" ujar Leeteuk yang memang tahu bahwa Yunho datang agak siang hari ini. Ia duduk dipinggir meja kerjanya sambil membuka minuman kaleng yang ia ambil tadi.

"_Anniya~_" jawab Yunho seraya memijat lembut pelipisnya.

"Apakah ini tentang namja cantik itu, huh? Bukankah kau seharusnya senang karna ia setuju mengikuti pameran hari sabtu nanti, huh?"

"Tadi aku mendengar bahwa seharusya ia ingin off sabtu ini karna sedang menyiapkan sesuatu untuk seseorang"

Seketika Leeteuk mengeluarkan tawanya lagi. Membuat Yunho memutar kedua bola matanya. "Jadi kau cemburu, eoh?" ujar Leeteuk dan kemudian mendudukkan dirinya disamping Yunho.

"Aku bingung _hyung_~ Pribadi seperti apa dia itu. Membuatku tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa jika berdekatan dengannya. Sudah empat bulan tapi aku masih belum tahu dengan jelas" ujar Yunho seraya menoleh ke _hyungn_ya itu.

Leeteuk terkekeh kembali, membuat Yunho memukul bahunya cukup keras dan membuat Leeteuk berteriak.

Leeteuk mengangkat kedua tangannya lalu menangkupkan wajah kecil Yunho. "Kau seperti bukan Jung Yunho yang selalu bisa mengatasi masalahmu. Dulu kau bisa menghindar dari seorang Tiffany yang sangat menggilaimu. Tapi mengapa sekarang tak bisa untuk mengetahui seperti apa namjamu itu, huh?" ujar Leeteuk seraya menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Yunho.

_Ceklek.._

"Ehh?" pintu terbuka dan langsung terdengar seruan.

Seruan dari suara yang sangat dihafal Yunho.

_**..to be continued..**_

* * *

_**Thanks to :**_

Himawari Ezuki_** :: **_KokkiBear :: desi2121 :: JungJaema :: LawRuuLiet :: Eun Blingbling

* * *

**a/n :**

hollaa~ daku datang bawa heartbeat Chap 3.

Mengecewakan? humm.. ga mau berkelit tapi memang daku cuma bisa menyajikan seperti ini.

Kerjaanku lagi banyak banget, ga sempet ketik dan seandainya sempet, ehh malah mending liat apapun tentang si Umma kita yang cantik (read: JJ) dan duduk manis dpn kompi.

Dan karna daku memang udah niat mau lanjut ketik malam ini, ya hanya seperti inilah yang dapat kupersembahkan untuk kalian para chingudeul yang berkenan membaca ffku ini.

**Time : 23.33**

_**Mind to review...?**_


End file.
